Harem God
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: After the Giant War the Fates force Godhood on Percy. Not that he is protesting after seeing Annabeth with Jason. But he is shocked when the Fates & Prims demand the Gods to give him a Harem because he saved ALL their lives. So Percy learns to juggle a LARGE Harem of Concubines/Slaves and his duties…Percy/Artemis/Athena/Zoe/Bianca/Piper/Hazel/Calypso/Silena/Reyna/Leila/..SEX SCENES
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal and Rewards

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped with Aspergers, Dyslexia, OCD, ADHD and a whole lot more so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Also when I come up with a story idea I can't stop myself from writing it down and posting it. I literally _can't_ sleep to I have written it down. So that is why there are so many stories.**

* * *

**Introduction**

After the Giant War the Fates force Godhood on Percy. Not that he is protesting after seeing Annabeth with Jason. But he is shocked when the Fates demand the Gods to give him a Harem of Concubines because he saved ALL their lives. So Percy learns to juggle a LARGE Harem of Concubines/Slaves and his duties…

* * *

**Warnings: **

**VERY LARGE HAREM**

**SEX SCENES**

**CORPORAL PUNISHMENT **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Betrayal and Rewards**

* * *

Percy felt relief the Second Great Prophecy was now behind them. Now they could hopefully rest. He knew it would be after the Gods have given them their awards. But that wasn't until tomorrow so he could relax with his Wise Girl if he could find her.

He had asked her cabin but Malcolm only said she had spent a lot of time on the beach when he was 'away' meaning when he was kidnapped by Hera.

He makes his way to the beach be suddenly hears the sound of moaning and groaning.

"Oh yes! Oh Yes!" a familiar voice shouts

"You want more?" another familiar voice asks

Percy freezes he slowly moves closer and hides he sees Annabeth and _Jason_ having sex. Right there in their spot.

"You are the best I have _ever_ had", Annabeth moans

"What will you do about Percy?" Jason asks kissing her  
"He will live. What about Piper?" Annabeth asks

"I don't think that is a problem", Jason replies kissing her firmly

Percy couldn't believe this. The woman he loved was cheating on him. He heard a small gasp and sees Piper not far from him in tears. He sees her run and decides he should go after her.

He runs after her and catches her hand and pulls her into a hug as she sobs. Tears fall from his eyes too.

"How could they?" Piper sobs

"I don't know", Percy replies trying to calm Piper

* * *

_The Next Day…_

* * *

The next day after Percy had spent time calming Piper down he had gone to his Cabin for privacy with Piper who didn't want to face anyone.

Now they were all going to Olympus too get their rewards. Percy was walking far away from Annabeth and Jason with Piper at his side. No one knew why Percy and Piper were acting strange. But both seemed not to want to be anywhere near Annabeth and Jason.

Reyna, Frank, Hazel and several other Romans were with them. Coming to Olympus for the first time ever. They looked around curious.

They arrived at the throne room and a Minor Goddess let them in. All 14 Thrones were filled but other Gods and Goddesses were standing at the side.

"Demigods!" Zeus booms dramatically

Poseidon and Hades roll their eyes at their brothers dramatics.

"You have done well. Very well indeed. The Council has decide you all deserve rewards. Some more then others", Zeus tells them

Zeus makes more of a speech before starting to give out rewards to those who had minor roles.

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, Miranda Gardiner daughter of Demeter, Malcolm Pace son of Athena, Austin Lakes son of Apollo, Kayla Knowles daughter of Apollo, Jake Mason son of Hephaestus, Conner and Travis Stoll sons of Hermes, Chris Rodriguez son of Hermes, Cecil Markowitz son of Hermes, Pollux Smith son of Dionysus you each are to be given partial immortality for your services to Olympus in the Last TWO wars", Zeus booms

They all glow silver then they say thank you and step back.

"Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate step forward!" Zeus booms

Lou steps forward.

"For you part in the war you are to be given Partial Immortality as well as being given the place as my Lieutenant! Do you accept?" Hecate says from the side

"I accept Mother", Lou replies bowing

She glows silver like the others.

"Will Solace son of Apollo step forward", Zeus booms

Will bows and steps forward.

"My Lord", Will replies

"For your part in TWO wars. We grant you partial immortality. As well as being my Right-Hand. Do you accept?" Apollo Asks

"I accept. Thank you father", Will replies

Will glows silver.

Will still a little shocked then steps back with Nico.

"Hylla Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona step forward!" Jupiter booms

Hylla steps forward and goes onto one knee.

"To you the Amazons who perished to Orion will be granted automatic access to Elysium with all haste. I have streamlined the process for them and the Hunters", Hades tells Hylla and Thalia.

"Thank you Lord Hades", Hylla replies bowing

Thalia also says her thanks.

"You are to be granted full immortality for your part of halting the Giant Orion", Jupiter tells Hylla

"Thank you my Lord", Hylla says

She glows silver as she accepts.

"Reyna Ramirez-Arellano step forward!" Jupiter booms

Reyna steps forward and bows.

"For you part of bringing the Athena Parthenos back to Camp. Bringing peace between Greece and Rome and defeating Orion. We grant you immortality. And the position of Immortal Praetor of Rome", Jupiter tells her

"Thank you my Lord Jupiter. My duty IS too Rome", Reyna says bowing

She glows silver as she accepts the duty.  
"Praetor if you were to choice three others to join you besides my son who would they be?" Jupiter asks her

"I would choice Frank Zhang son of Mars, Legacy of Poseidon, Dakota Spears son of Bacchus, and Leila Sunners daughter of Ceres", Reyna replies

"Then Dakota Spears, Leila Sunners step forward", Jupiter booms

Frank, Dakota and Leila step up shocked and confused.

"Frank Zhang, Dakota Spears, Leila Sunners as of now you are all Praetors of Rome! May you serve wisely", Jupiter booms

They stutter out their thanks and more back. Percy saw Hazel talking in whispers to Frank with a sad look. Gwen James was then offered partial immortality for her part in the war which she accepted.

"Nico di Angelo son of Hades step forward!" Zeus booms changing from Jupiter to his Greek form

Nico steps forward and bows to Zeus then his father.

"Son you have done a great service in helping Praetor Ramirez-Arellano get the Athena Parthenos back to Camp risking you life with the amount of shadow travel. As well as your service in TWO wars. Son you are to be granted Immortality. And given the title as my heir and Crown Prince of the Underworld, my Lieutenant and Right-Hand, as well as Ghost King. Do you accept?" Hades asks

Nico was shocked but nods.  
"In accept father", Nico replies

Nico glows silver. Before stepping back.

"Thalia Grace, my daughter, step forward!" Zeus booms

Thalia bows and was curious about who would reward her.  
"Thalia for your service fighting Orion and dedication to me. The Council grants you FULL immortality as well as the title of my PERMEANT Lieutenant and Right Hand. Do you accept?" Artemis tells her

"I accept My Lady", Thalia replies bowing a little shocked

Thalia glows silver before stepping back.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Legacy of Poseidon step forward!" Jupiter booms transforming from Zeus.

Frank steps forward with his head held high.

"My Son as well as being Praetor we gift you with partial immortality. You will be MY as Mars's Lieutenant and Right-Hand. We as well are lifting your curse! Do you accept?" Mars booms having changed from Ares

"Thank you! I accept and swear my loyalty", Frank replies bowing

Frank glows and the stick of wood he carried comes out and glows back before dimming.

"I will keep it as a reminder", Frank tells them deciding to keep the stick which his life _had_ been tired too.

All the gods nod in approval.

"Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares step forward!" Zeus booms

Clarisse steps forward and bows.

"Daughter for your services in the past _two_ wars you are to be gifted with partial immortality. As well as the title as my Greek Sides Lieutenant and Right Hand. Do you accept?" Ares booms having quickly switched

"I accept Father!" Clarisse replies proudly

Clarisse too glows silver before she steps back.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto step forward!" Jupiter booms

Hazel nervously steps forward.

"Daughter you have come through the Doors of Death do you deny it?" Pluto asks

"I don't my Lord and Father. And I accept whatever you degree", Hazel replies with tears in her eyes

Percy felt sorry for her. He hoped she wasn't being sent back. Maybe he should say something?

"As a reward for your services. You WON'T be sent back to the Underworld. But you also WON'T get immortality. But you DO get your curse lifted!" Pluto declares

Hazel smiles a little at that but it was strained. She steps back but she had moved away from Frank.

"Jason Grace, my son step forward!" Jupiter booms

Jason smiles and walks forward bowing.  
"My son you are offered FULL immortality. As well as the position as Pontifex Maximus. As well as my Right Hand and Lieutenant. Do you accept?" Jupiter asks

"I accept father. As long as you recognise and built Temples or Shrines and Cabins for ALL the Minor Gods", Jason tells his father

Jupiter looks at his son.

"This is an unusual request. But will be granted. As long as YOU see to the task", Jupiter decides

"Thank you father. I accept then your gift father", Jason replies bowing

Jason glows silver and he stands taller before walking back over to Annabeth. Which some of the Gods noticed.

They had also noticed how Percy was apart from Annabeth and was close to Piper.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite step forward!" Zeus booms having switched from Jupiter again.

Piper steps forward nervously.  
"You have made me VERY proud my daughter. For your services we grant you FULL immortality. As well as the position as my Lieutenant", Aphrodite tells her

Piper looks to Percy something the Gods also noticed. They also noticed Percy's small nod in support.

"Thank you Mother", Piper says a little subdued

Piper then glows silver before stepping back.

"For ALL the Prophecy of Seven's Heros I Swear on the River Styx NEVER to interfere with your love lives again", Aphrodite tells them

Thunder booms accepting her oath. The mentioned sevens eyes go wide.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena step forward!" Zeus booms

Annabeth walks forward confidently.

"Daughter I am SO very proud of you. For being involved in TWO wars. You are being offered full immortality and the title of my Lieutenant! Do you accept?" Athena asks

"I do Mother", Annabeth says smiling

Annabeth then begins to glow before stepping back near Percy who moves away.  
"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, step forward!" Zeus booms

Percy moves forward and bows.  
"For your services and for being the Saviour of Olympus twice. We grant you the titles as Prince of the Seas, second in line after Triton, as my Right-Hand and Lieutenant as well as Godhood!" Poseidon booms

"Father I would accept. But I have a different request", Percy tells them causing them to sigh

"What would that be?" Zeus asks  
"I would like you to claim your Legacy's as well as Demigods. And for the Greeks to have something similar to New Rome and to allow Legacy's to live at Camp if they choice. And that the Ancient Law banning the Gods from their children be revoked and that at least two or three times a year see their children. That is all I request besides from freeing Calypso which you haven't done after I last asked", Percy replies

The Gods all look at each other. That was an usual request. But to Percy to deny Godhood was expected but they planned for that.

"Agreed. The Ancient Law we can't. But you will…", Zeus states

But there was a flash of light and the Fates appeared in front of everyone with a woman with golden eyes and a man with violet eyes who was smirking. And their were nine figures in cloaks.

"Who are you?" Zeus asks the woman and man

"I am Lady Ananke Primordial of Fate and Inevitability", Lady Ananke says

"I am Lord Eros Primordial of Love, Lust and Procreation", Lord Eros replies smirking at the shocked looks.

"Why are you here?" Athena asks

"That is a question for later. Including these nine identities", Lady Ananke replies

"Lady Fates what do we owe the pleasure?" Zeus asks turning his attention to the Fates

"There are 21 NEW Gods here today", the Fates announce

Causing everyone to gasp. Especially the Gods.

"First Praetor Reyna Ramirez-Arellano step forward!" the Fates say

Reyna steps forward hiding her nervousness. She glows gold in seconds.  
"All Hail Praetor Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Immortal Praetor of New Rome, Right Hand and Lieutenant of Bellona. MAJOR Goddess of Service, Duty, Dedication, Orders and Resilience. Minor Goddess of Battles and Leadership!" the Fates call

"Thank you Lady Fates", Reyna says bowing and walks back a little stunned.

"Will Solace step forward!" the Fates say  
Will was surprised he was offered Godhood. He nervously steps forward and he glows gold.

"All Hail Will Solace, Right Hand and Lieutenant of Apollo. Minor God of Healing and Easing Suffering!" the Fates announce

"Thank you", Will says bowing and moving to were Nico was in a daze.

"Frank Zhang step forward!" the Fates say

Frank nervously steps forward not knowing how he felt about this. He glows gold.

"All Hail Frank Zhang, Right Hand and Lieutenant of Mars, Praetor of New Rome, Minor God of Transformations and Curses!" three voices say

Frank bows and thanks them before stepping back.

"Clarisse La Rue step forward!" the Fates say

Clarisse was shocked at them saying her name. But she does step forward and immediately glows gold.

"All hail Clarisse La Rue, Right Hand and Lieutenant of Ares, Minor Goddess of Warfare and Soldiers!" the Fates announce

Clarisse was pleased with her domains. She bows and steps back.

"Conner and Travis Stoll step forward", the Fates say

The twins were shocked but step up. As soon as they did they glow gold.

"All Hail Conner and Travis Stoll, Right Hands and Lieutenants of Hermes, Co-Major Gods of Miss-Leading, Jokes, Pranks and Mischief!" the Fates say

Travis and Conner smirk at their domains. Causing everyone to groan. Thinking why on earth the Fates gave them those domains.

"Leila Sunners step forward!" the fates say

Leila does nervously. She glows.

"All Hail Leila Sunners, Right Hand and Lieutenant of Ceres, Minor Goddess of Trees and Forests!" the Fates say

"Thank you", Leila says managing to get that out before stepping back.  
"Katie Gardner step forward!" the Fates say

Katie steps forward as nervous as Leila was. She glows gold in seconds.  
"All Hail Katie Gardner, Right Hand and Lieutenant of Demeter, Minor Goddess of Flowers, Rare Plants and Plants!" the Fates say

"Thank you", Katie says stuttering it out

Demeter looked in pride at her daughters. She was VERY proud of them.  
"Dakota Spears step forward!" the Fates say

"Me?" Dakota asks shocked

"Yes", Lady Ananke replies

Dakota stumbles forward and immediately glows gold.

"All Hail Dakota Spears, Right Hand and Lieutenant of Bacchus, Minor God of Drinks and Acceptance", the Fates say

Dakota stumbles back still shocked.

"Leo Valdez step forward!" the Fates say

"My Ladies Leo Valdez is dead", Annabeth says

Suddenly the figure near Lord Eros flips his hood and they see it was Leo. There were gasps of shock as he walks to the front of the Fates. He glows gold.

"All Hail Leo Valdez, Right Hand and Lieutenant of Hephaestus, Minor God of Inventions, Flames, Sacrifice and Building!" the Fates calls

Leo thanks them and goes to his friends.  
"Did you miss me?" Leo asks smirking

"Sure we did", Percy replies smiling

"Calypso step forward!" the Fates say

Calypso takes off her hood and moves forward.

"She is meant to be imprisoned!" Zeus booms

"She has a propose Zeus", Lady Ananke tells him

Zeus grumbles in his seat.

"All Hail Calypso, Minor Goddess of Traps, Resources and Guidance!" the Fates declare

"Thank you", Calypso says and moves toward Percy and the others.

"Silena Beauregard step forward!" the Fates say

The gods gasp as another hooded figure shows herself. Aphrodite had tears in her eyes.

"All Hail Silena Beauregard, Major Goddess of Redemption!" the Fates say

Silena bows and thanks them before going over to Percy. Which Percy found strange.

"Bianca di Angelo step forward!" the Fates call

Another cloak was pulled back to show Bianca. Nico gasps at seeing his sister and Hades was shocked he didn't know her spirit had left the Underworld.

"All Hail Bianca di Angelo, Princess of the Underworld, Ghost Princess, Major Goddess of Rebirth and Siblings!" the Fates say

Bianca smiles thanking them before going over to Nico who tightly hugs his sister.

"I have missed you", Nico says with tears in his eyes.

"Me too", Bianca replies

"Good to see you Bianca", Percy says

Bianca blushes, "Thanks Percy"

"Phoebe, Naomi, Celyn, Atalanta uncloak yourselves and move to the side", Lady Ananke instructs

Artemis gasps seeing four of her hunters who she lost to Orion take their cloaks off.

"Zoe Nightshade step forward", the Fates say

The last figure uncloaks herself. Artemis again gasps. Now seeing her best friend she thought was lost forever reveal herself.

"All Hail Zoe Nightshade, Major Goddess of the Night Sky, Stars, Constellations, Galaxies, Comets, Asteroids, Meteors, Blackholes, Wormholes, and Supernovas!" the Fates declare

"Thank thee", Zoe says before stepping to where Percy was shocking Artemis.

"Good to see you Zoe", Percy whispers to her

"It is good to see thee too", Zoe replies with a smile

"Piper McLean step forward!" the Fates call

Piper nervously comes forward and she immediately glows gold.  
"All Hail Piper McLean, Right Hand and Lieutenant of Aphrodite, Major Goddess of Inner Beauty, Charmspeak, Heartbreak and Compassion", the Fates say

Piper thanks them before going over to Percy. The Gods wondered why she got Heartbreak as a domain.

"Hazel Levesque step forward!" the Fates call

Hazel again nervous steps forward. And the Fates make her glow.

"All hail Hazel Levesque, Princess of the Underworld, Ghost Princess, Right-Hand and Lieutenant of Pluto, Major Goddess of Jewels, Gems, Stones, Caves and Curses!" the Fates declare

Hazel was stunned she had not only got immortality but she was named Princess of the Underworld and Ghosts, and Right Hand and Lieutenant of Pluto!

Hades was also stunned he wasn't expecting that.

"Jason Grace step forward!" the Fates call

Jason smiles confidently and steps forward. He glows a darker shade of gold.

"All Hail Jason Grace, Pontifex Maximus, Right Hand and Lieutenant of Jupiter, Prince of the Skies. Minor God of Storms and Betrayal!" the Fates call

"WHAT!" Jupiter booms

Jason was too stunned.  
"It is OUR decision Jupiter so respect it!" Lady Ananke tells him

Jason stumbles backward wondering what he had done to have 'Betrayal' as a domain.

"Annabeth Case step forward!" the Fates calls

Annabeth was nervous now after Jason's domains were announced. She glows a darker gold like Jason.

"All Hail Annabeth Chase, Right Hand and Lieutenant of Athena, Architect of Olympus, Minor Goddess of Architecture and Betrayal!" the Fates announced

Everyone was stunned. What had Jason _and_ Annabeth own to have betrayal as a domain.

"My daughter deserves more then that!" Athena shouts

"It is what suits her Athena. And that is _all_ she is getting", Lady Ananke tells her

Annabeth was stunned she was hoping more then that when they said people were becoming gods.

"Nico di Angelo step forward!" the Fates call

Nico walks to them hoping he wouldn't get betrayal as a domain. Nico glows gold. That reassures the Gods he probably wouldn't get betrayal.

"All Hail Nico di Angelo, Crown Prince of the Underworld, Right Hand and Lieutenant of Hades, Ghost King, Minor God of Shadows, Ghosts and the Dead!" the Fates declare

Nico was shocked but bows and moves aside.

Percy claps for his cousin and one of his best friends. He was happy for Nico.

"Thalia Grace step forward!" the Fates call

Thalia nervously comes forward. She was quickly covered in gold light.

"All Hail Thalia Grace, Right Hand and Lieutenant of Artemis, Princess of the Skies, Minor Goddess of Winds, Lightning, Barriers, the Hunt and Pine Trees!" three voices say

Thalia was stunned. Pine Trees really? Oh how her cousins will make fun of her for ages for that.

Percy was happy for his cousin and best friend. She deserved it. But he _would _tease her about it.

"Not a word", Thalia threatens a smirking Nico and Percy.

"Not a chance", they say to her smirking.

"Perseus Jackson step forward!" it was Lady Ananke this time talking.

Percy steps forward a little nervous. He wondered what was going to happen now…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Godhood and Harem

**Author's Note 18/2/2020: Today is the 6th Anniversary of my Nan's passing. I dedicate this to her. Love you Nan always.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Godhood and Harem**

* * *

"Perseus you will be getting many things this day. Some have been planned by the Olympian Council for a while. While the rest is with us and the Fates", Lady Ananke tells him

"What do you mean?" Percy asks confused and nervous.

This _never_ bode well for him.

"Perseus I am going to bless you and then any other God who want too shall do it before we make you a God", Lord Eros replies

He chants and Percy glows a dark pink/violet and Percy felt something come out of his back. Making everyone gasp. At the magnificent wangs that had appeared out off Percy's back.  
"I have wings?" Percy asks shocked looking at the Black, Gold, Teal, Violet and Pink wings

"It will help you in your future and also it will go with your domains well. The wings are impenetrable. And the feathers can be only plucked by you and given to people freely who just have to let them go or burn them to let you know they are in trouble", Lord Eros replies  
Aphrodite smirks at Percy's new appearance.

"Now Perseus we will make you a God", Lady Ananke tells him, "Because of a few factors I will be doing it with the Fates"

That makes everyone gasp. Why would Lady Ananke need to help the Fates with Percy's godhood? As Lady Ananke and the Fates start chanting Percy glows a much _brighter_ gold glow then any of the others. Percy felt the power rush into him and the knowledge of his domains he felt were present in his mind. He feels stronger and more confident.

"All Hail Perseus Achilles Jackson, Prince of the Seas, Second-in-line to the Throne of Atlantis, Right-Hand and Lieutenant of Poseidon, Champion of Olympus, Champion of Rome, Champion of Atlantis, Champion of Eros, Twice Saviour of Olympus, Head of Justice, Member of the Olympian Council, Bane of Kronos, Hyperion and Gaea, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, God of Loyalty, Leadership, Bravery, Courage, BattleLines, Maps, Crystal Blue Seas, Shipwrecks, Ships, Tides, Beaches, Lakes, Rivers, Ponds, Currents, Pearls, Duals, Combat, Treaties, Love, Sex, Lust, Passion, Arousal, Desire, Pleasure, Procreation, Euphoria, Ecstasy, Harems, Bliss, Seduction, Values, Dominance, Authority, Discipline, Dedication, Justice, Law, Time, Agriculture, Instincts, Knowing, Senses, Tracking, Weapons, Hard Work, Strength, Stamina, Endurance, Detection, Trustworthiness, Fairness, Unpredictability, Determination, Resilience, Elements, Challenges, Cartography, Islands, Oaths, Training, Quests, Missions, Fighters, Warriors, and Heros. Minor God of Battles, Tropical Seas, Equals, Truth, Knowledge, and Magic! Scared Animal is a Pegasus", the Fates and Lady Ananke declare

Everyone was stunned. Nobody had EVER had that many titles and power. Percy too was stunned. How was this possible? What did that mean for him?

"How is this possible?" Percy asks  
"It is Lady Chaos's will. Also you defeated Kronos so you gain his domain of Time and Agriculture. You got different Water domains from your father. Eros gave you more then just his blessing", Lady Ananke explains

"What do you mean member of the Olympian Council?" Percy asks

"This", Lady Ananke says snapping her fingers

And a flash of light happens near Zeus's chair. And a Black, Gold, Teal, Pink, Violet and Silver Throne was there with a picture of Justice Scales, a Wave and a Pegasus.

"You are now a member of the Olympian Council. Serve well", Lady Ananke tells him

Poseidon looks at his son with pride. HIS son was one of the most powerful members of the Council!

"Now tell Perseus what you have planned for him. Then we will add a few things", Lord Eros says smirking

Percy looks at the Gods with confusion. ALL the demigods looked confused expect those that came with Lady Ananke and Lord Eros.

"What does that mean?" Percy asks

"We have decided as farer reward to provide you with an island with a Castle Palace on it. It is yours, we are giving you nephew", Zeus informs him

"It has a lagoon, a waterfall and some of the building was designed by Tyson. It also has horse stables and extensive gardens", Poseidon chips in

"Why are you giving me an Island and a Palace?" Percy asks confused

"For your Harem we are giving you", Zeus replies with a smile and smirk

"A Harem? Why?" Percy asks  
"We ALL owe you a debt Perseus. So we are giving you this. We are ALL agreed to give you some of our children", Zeus replies

"I am not looking for a girl at the moment. I just need to think", Percy replies

"What about Annabeth? Your going to break her heart?" Athena accuses angrily

"She already broke MINE!" Percy exclaims angrily

"What?" everyone asks confused

Everyone but Piper and the girls that came with Lady Ananke and Lord Eros.

"He means is that WE saw Annabeth and Jason having sex on the beach yesterday and they basically they said this had been going on for months", Piper tells everyone coming to Percy's side.

"WHAT!?" Poseidon roars angrily

Annabeth and Jason look alarmed at the angry Sea God. And wondered how they didn't notice Piper _and_ Percy had seen them.

"My daughter would never do such a thing! You lie!" Athena growls

"We saw her Lady Athena and heard it", Percy replies

"She would never do something so unwise. Isn't that so Annabeth? Tell everyone that", Athena says

"We didn't do anything", Annabeth tries to deny

"You lie", Apollo states, "Percy and Piper are telling the truth"

"I sensed Heartbreak yesterday but didn't know who it was for", Aphrodite adds

"Annabeth how could you?" Athena asks disappointed with her daughter

"It just happened Mother", Annabeth replies

"How many times did you get together?" Athena asks

"A few", Annabeth admits

"That is not what _anyone _calls 'just happened'. That is why you two got betrayal as a domain. You betrayed Percy and Piper", Athena replies realising everything.

"That is correct", Lady Ananke tells them, "Annabeth Chase and Jason Grace have been together for months behind Percy and Piper's back"

Aphrodite shrinks down and hugs her teary-eyed daughter who Percy had an arm around.

Poseidon was fuming how dare the spawn of Athena hurt his son? He could see his sons pain. So he shrinks down and hugs his son. Showing affection that he should have done all along.

Artemis was shocked a female cheating on a man? And not just any male but Perseus? That _only_ decent male on the planet?

Hermes and Apollo glare at Jason and Annabeth. Percy was their favourite cousin they didn't like seeing him hurt after everything that he had done.

Hestia looked teary eyed at Percy. Her poor Perseus he didn't deserve that.

Hades was furious at the spawn of Athena and Zeus's kid. He admits privately Percy was his favourite nephew. So he was not happy.

Zeus looked conflicted. He was not happy with Jason or Annabeth. But there wasn't anything he could do about it. As rewards had been given.  
Athena was shocked. Her daughter had cheated on a man who went into Tartarus to save her. What was she thinking? Athena was not stupid so she knew that Annabeth had been likely sleeping with Jason before Tartarus. She was do disappointed with her daughter.

The demigods were shocked at that especially the rest of the Seven. After everything Percy had one for Annabeth she did this?

Clarisse was furious at Annabeth. She never thought Annabeth would cheat on Percy.

"You bitch!" Clarisse growls

"How could you do that to Percy after everything he had done?" Hazel asks looking furious

"At least Percy is rid of you now. He is much too good for you!" Reyna declares

"I agree Percy is too good for you", Katie and Leila say at the same time.

"He went into Tartarus for you. And this is how you repay him?" Frank growls

"Not cool guys. Percy is a great guy", Leo states

"He is the only good male in the world", Zoe states blushing when Percy looked at her in surprise.

So did Artemis.

"I have to agree there", Hylla states

"I can't believe your my sister", Malcolm states

"His love was pure for you. I can't believe you would destroy that", Silena states

"Percy is the best. He saved us! And this is how you repay him?" Travis and Conner growl

"Bitch, Bastard", many growl.

Clarisse was going to slap her when a more furious person beat her too it.

Thalia storms up to Jason and slaps him hard then she slaps Annabeth.

"How could you?! I taught you better then that!" Thalia yells, "Jason your my brother! How could you hurt OUR cousin? My FAVOURITE cousin besides Nico!"

Nico had his sword at Jason's throat in seconds.  
"Give me a good reason I shouldn't send you to Tartarus to reform for hurting my favourite cousin and big brother like figure!" Nico asks him snarling

Percy felt warm at his friends defence of him. It was true to him too. Nico and Thalia were HIS favourite cousins too. They had been through a lot together.

"ENOUGH! They WILL have their punishments! As a matter of fact I will send Annabeth to her place now", Lady Ananke yells

Annabeth wondered what she was talking about.  
"What do…", Annabeth starts before she was cut off as she vanishes.

"Where did you send her?" Athena asks fearfully

"Don't worry about that. Now lets get back to the Harem of Perseus's. First Poseidon tell him who else is on the island", Lady Ananke says stopping the fight from escalating

"Very well. I have given you 24 Naiads, 15 Oceanids, and you got 12 Nymphs from Zeus and Demeter. They will serve you loyally", Poseidon tells him, "They are you slaves or concubines"

"Slaves and Concubines?" Percy asks, hoping that his Dad didn't mean he think he did.

"Yes they will call you Master. They will do ANYTHING you say. They will do anything you need. They will cook, clean and everything like that. Including managing your Estates and Temples. You are only allowed to marry ten of the Naiads. That gives them more freedom. As they are not allowed to more far from their Masters property. The others you can't", Poseidon tells him

"Now as for your Harem. We will tell you who we have decided to give you", Zeus tells him

"We have also added people to your Harem", Lady Ananke tells him

All the Gods and Goddesses look nervous at that. They couldn't say no to a Primordial. And some of their precious daughters might be called to be with Percy. Not that he wasn't the best choice for their daughters.

"As the God of so many sexual domains you need a lot of women. In a couple of days your powers will settle, you will be more confident and you will see the benefits of a large Harem. I have 250 concubines of my own!" Lord Eros informs him

Percy's eyes go wide hearing that. Surely they won't. Surely he wasn't going to have a lot of friends or worse strangers. If given that many how could he handle that many?

"Some of the people who are in your Harem are already at your island. Some of the ones we have given to you are Silena, Celyn, Naomi, Phoebe, Atalanta, Bianca, Zoe and Calypso", Lady Ananke tells him

"WHAT? THERE MY HUNTERS! THEY ARE ETERNAL MAIDENS!" Artemis yells angrily

"My Lady we agreed to this", Zoe tells her

"WHAT? Why?" Artemis asks her Hunters

She knew how much they hated males. And for them to agree to this? Even if it was the best male on the planet.

"As Zoe said he is the ONE good male. And it got us out of the Underworld", Naomi states

"And Lady Ananke said that we could still be in the Hunt if Percy allows it. It is only if you don't allow it and neither does Percy", Phoebe tells her

"Of course I would let you! Why do you need my permission?" Percy asks confused

"Because to them your their Master too after you have sex. But they can switch between Master and Percy. Master in private and Percy in public", Aphrodite explains

"What do you say My Lady?" Celyn asks

"Of course I want you! But immortality?" Artemis asks concerned

"All the girls of Perseus will have immortality and ichor. And will live as long as he does", Lady Ananke assures her

"We will have to work away around the Maiden part. But Jackson you treat my Hunters well", Artemis threatens him  
"I would NEVER mistreat them My Lady", Percy promises

"But you MUST discipline when needed son. Normally spanking or whipping", Poseidon informs him  
"Whipping?" Percy asks horrified

"It IS custom", Artemis admits

"Your domains will help you decide the punishment. So don't worry", Lord Eros tells him

Percy didn't know how he felt about that.

"So we better tell you who we have decided", Zeus states, "Demeter"

"Katie, Demetria and Leila I give too you", Demeter tells him

All three girls blush. And more over to Zoe and the other girls.

"Kayla, Jemmalie, Rozalin will come from me", Apollo states softly

Kayla, Jemmalie and Rozalin too blush and moves over to the group.  
"Reyna and Hylla are from me. As long as Hylla can still lead the Amazons and Reyna can still be Praetor", Bellona states

"I can do that", Percy replies dazed

Reyna looks disgruntled. Others were ALWAYS making a choice for her. But at least Percy would allow her to still lead the Legion.

"I owe you a great debt for what I did. Since I don't have children but am the Patron of the Amazons. I give you one of the girls you know Kinzie and another five named Androzani, Andromeda, Eclipis, Shahrzad and Stellamaria. But Hades has kindly also giving you the soul of one of the famous Queens. Her name is Penthesilea. She fought on the side of the Trojan War. She has agreed to come be with you. She is currently on your island", Hera tells him

Kinzie approaches Percy with a nervous smile. But she stands proudly next to Hylla.

"I give you Ellis, and Clarisse. Sorry squirt as Ares and Lara as Mars", Ares states shrugging

You could tell he was not sorry at all. Clarisse glares at Ares but moves to the group of girls with her sisters.

"Since Annabeth is out. I give you my daughters Bea Wise, Vanessa Powers and Gwen James my legacy as Minerva", Athena says

Bea shyly walks over and Gwen was the same but had a blush on her face. The 5th Cohort's Centurion looked happy but nervous. So Percy thinks Gwen must have had a crush on him.

"For me I give you Piper, Valentina, Scarlett and Drew. And Rihanna and Venus from my Venus aspect", Aphrodite tells him with a smile

Drew smirks and stalks over to the group. Valentina blushes and stumbles towards Percy. Piper blushes but moves to Percy after an encouraging smile from him.

Percy wanted to groan at having to put up with Drew. But there was nothing that could be done now.

"I give you my daughters Julia Feingold and Alice Miyazawa as Hermes and Esmeralda as Mercury", Hermes tells him, "Treat them right!"

"I will my Lord", Percy replies as the girls who might not be twins but acted like it and were as mischievous like the Stolls came over.

He was sure nothing was going to be dull with those two around.

Hades sighs this was tough. But he really didn't have any other options.  
"Jackson take good care off my daughter. I give you Hazel as long as she can continue being part of the Twelfth Legion", Hades tells him

Hazel's eyes widen. She might have told Frank to let her go because he was a Praetor now. But she didn't think she would be with someone else this quick.  
"I promise Uncle", Percy vows

Hazel walks over and gets closer to Percy.

"I am sorry Hazel. You had Frank", Percy whispers to her.

"We just broke up. I didn't expect to be in a relationship this quickly", Hazel whispers back.

Zeus knew he only had _one_ option really. This was going to cause a fight.

"I only have one demigod daughter to give. So I give you my daughter Thalia who you are already close too", Zeus tells him leaning back waiting for the explosion

"WHAT!?" Thalia screeches

"FATHER YOU CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER ONE OF MY MAIDENS!" Artemis yells angrily

Percy winces looking at the angry look on Thalia's face. Percy saw Nico was smirking at him. Percy wanted to punch his so called '_Little Brother'_.

'_Your dead. D. E. A. D'_, Nico mouths at him

Percy REALLY wanted to kick Nico's ass.

"It is destined! Thalia Grace join your Harem", the Fates declare.

Thalia glares at her father then the Fates before moving over. She then glares at Percy.

"You will pay", Thalia whispers too him.  
"Not my fault! I didn't ask for this!" Percy whispers back.

"Now the Gods have told you're their picks WE have picked girls for you too. As it had been said you have given honour too the Minor Gods. So many Minor Gods have given you at least one of their daughters. They are not here but have been transported immediately too your island", Lord Eros tells him

"But there is a couple of demigods…", Lady Ananke starts

"And Goddesses", Lord Eros mutters

Causing the Council's eyes to widen. Lady Ananke hits him.  
"Not now", she hisses at him

"Sorry. Not", he mutters looking amused.  
"Now the other demigods joining you today. Are Holly and Laurel Victor daughters of Nike", Lady Ananke announces.

Holly and Laurel look shocked but more over. Looking mischievous now. Percy wanted to groan. Even though they weren't daughters of Hermes they acted like Travis and Conner or Alice and Julia.  
"We won't separate twins", Lady Ananke assures people

"Unless their male and female", Lord Eros mutters looking pointedly at Artemis and Apollo.

Lady Ananke hits him again.  
"Ow stop that", Lord Eros complains.

"Lou Ellen daughter of Hecate will be joining the Harem", Lady Ananke goes on

Lou nods accepting this and walks over to the growing group.

"Also Rachel Dare will join the Harem", Lady Ananke announces.

"My Oracle!" Apollo exclaims

"He does have a point", Zeus comments

"Of that is nice. Concerned about Apollo's oracle and not my girls", Artemis mutters glaring daggers at Zeus and Apollo.

"She will still be your Oracle. But she will partly live on Perseus's Island", Lady Ananke assures them.

"Fine", Apollo grumbles

Rachel walks over to Percy with a soft smile.

"You saw this", Percy states

"Maybe a little", Rachel admits

"We have bought a demigod of Zeus back for you. To equal it out. May we present Helen of Troy?", Lord Eris asks smirking

A beautiful woman steps forward after pulling her hood back. She had long golden blonde hair and blue eyes.

"My Lord", Helen says bowing and moving to his side.

"The rest of the demigods you will get will be already on your island. There is a lot off them. As we said we don't separate twins, triplets and so on. And each God or Goddess has given you at least one daughter or legacy", Lady Ananke informs him

"Exactly how many?" Percy asks nervously

"You will see", Lord Eros sings

Percy just KNEW he wouldn't get anything else from them on that.

"So is that everyone?" Percy asks instead

"No it isn't. You have _Goddesses_ that will be bound too you", Lady Ananke reveals

"And they will be _so, so_ happy", Lord Eros comments amused

Lady Ananke hits him again.

"Who?" Zeus asks  
"Lady Macaria, Daughter of Hades, Goddess of Peaceful Death", Lady Ananke announces

A lady appears looking very much like Hades. But her eyes were gentler.

"Another one of my daughters?" Hades asks groaning

Poseidon snickers at that. Zeus supresses a smile.

"Hello Father", Lady Macaria says softly

Lady Macaria then turns to Percy.  
"Hello Perseus. I have heard GREAT things about you. I am Macaria", Lady Macaria says bowing to Percy

"It is nice too meet you. No need to bow", Percy tells her

"You are an Olympian. Lord Perseus and we will be bonded soon enough", Lady Macaria tells him

"We will", Percy states

"Next is Lady Styx, Goddess of the River Styx, and Oceanid", Lady Ananke calls

A woman appear with long black hair with blue stripes in it and crystal blue/black eyes. She moved like flowing water.

"Lord Perseus. I am Lady Styx. You have had me intrigued for years. Long before you bathed in my shores. I am happy to be binding myself too you young Olympian, God and Lord", Lady Styx says in a short speech.

"Thank you Lady Styx", Percy says bowing his head in respect

"It is just Styx too you", Lady Styx says smiling before standing beside Lady Macaria.

"Next are Lady Eris, Goddess of Chaos, Discord and Strife and her opposite Lady Harmonia, Goddess of Harmony and Concord!" Lady Ananke announces

Black smoke billows up and a woman appears. She had long black hair with red highlights and dark eyes with a look that held mischief in them. Another woman appears next to her with long golden blonde hair and gentle orange/gold eyes.

Chuckles comes from the assembled Gods.

"Lord Perseus", Eris purrs

"Stop it Eris. You won't be able to cause mischief because he will be OUR Master", Harmonia chides her

Percy wanted to know what Lady Ananke was thinking giving his Eris.

"Don't worry about her Perseus. Eris is more tightly bound too you like your slaves. She after all did cause trouble with you in Tartarus. And I can help you with her", Harmonia informs him

"Thank you Lady Harmonia", Percy says

"No need My Lord", Harmonia says

Harmonia moves to the side taking Eris with her.

"Next is Lady Hecate, Goddess of Magic, Sorcery, Witchcraft, Crossroads, Necromancy, Ghost, Night and the Mist!" Lady Ananke announces

Lady Hecate steps forward her green eyes twinkling.

"Lord Perseus", Hecate says bowing

"Lady Hecate", Percy replies

"I hope we can get alone", Hecate tells him  
"I hope so too. Seeing as Lady Ananke and Lord Eros have paired us", Percy states

"We have _eons_ of time", Hecate replies winking and moving aside

"Next is Lady Nemesis, Goddess of Balance, Retribution and Vengeance!" Lady Ananke announces

Lady Nemesis appears bowing at Percy.

"Congratulations Lord Perseus on your ascension to the Council. I will do my best to make sure everything is balanced", Nemesis tells him

"Thank you Lady Nemesis", Percy says

Nemesis nods and moves to next to Hecate.

"Next is Lady Encryptabella Goddess of Encryptions, Decryptions, Coding, Decoding, Algorithms, Ciphers, Puzzles, Runes, Symbols. And her twin Lady Destrabella Goddess of Paths, Past & Present", Lord Eros says

Both Goddesses appear and blush as they walk to Percy.

"Next is Lady Libertas, Roman Goddess of Freedom", Lady Ananke announces

Libertas had long golden brown hair and blue eyes. She bows to Percy saying she looked forward to getting to know him before moving aside.

Lord Eros was now smirking widely.

"Next is Lady Hestia of the Hearth, Home and Family!" Lady Ananke announces

Shouting happens from Zeus, Demeter, Hera, and some from Artemis, Hades and Poseidon.

"Enough!" Hestia calls out from her throne.

They all look to her.  
"I accept this. I always knew only _one_ person would free me from my vow. And I had a feeling it was Perseus. Perseus I accept this fully", Hestia replies getting up and moving to his side.

"Are you sure?" Percy asks her

"I am", Hestia replies firmly

"Second last is Lady Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Battle Strategy, Civilizations, Mathematics, Warfare, City Defence, Crafts, the Arts and Skill!" Lady Ananke calls

More shouting. Mainly from Zeus and Athena. Apollo and Hermes were snickering in their thrones. Hades and Poseidon were also finding this amusing.

"I am a virgin Goddess!" Athena protests

"The decision is made Athena. And we ALL know Perseus will treat you and the others well", Lady Ananke tells her

"But…", Athena starts

"Even Lady Chaos agrees. Same with the next one", Lady Ananke informs her

"Fine. Perseus don't think I will jump into you bed first thing", Athena tells him  
"I won't think of it. I AM sorry about this Lady Athena but it is not my choice", Percy replies

Athena just huffs and stays in her seat.

"Last but not least. Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, the Hunt, Wilderness, Archery, and Childbirth!" Lady Ananke informs everyone

There was more shouting this time with Apollo joining in with Zeus. Percy felt for sure he was going to die for this. Taking ALL three of the Virgin Goddesses.

Percy saw that Lord Eros was actually eating popcorn smirking all the way. Zoe and the other Hunters that had joined him stood close to Percy to protect him if necessary.

Percy DID notice that Artemis wasn't protesting _too_ much and was that a little bit off a blush?

"It is decided by Lady Chaos! As I have spoken!" Lady Ananke tells them when the shouting dies down.

"_Boy_ don't expect anything", Artemis growls at Percy

She wasn't going to admit he was the only boy she would consider to lose her virginity too.

"When your ready Lady Artemis. Not before", Percy replies trying to sound confident.

"Good", Artemis grumbles

"Now Perseus you have 18 months too bind all of them. When their souls think their ready they will normally come too you. But once they are bound they are bound for _eternity_. Just like your slaves/concubines", Lord Eros tells him

"Anything else?" Percy asks

"Well there is a matter of your prisoners", Lady Ananke tells him  
"MY WHAT!?"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Prisoners, Island, Girls

**Updated: 12/4/2020**

**Happy Easter. Have a Happy and Safe One.**

* * *

**Warning: VERY, VERY LARGE Harem.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Prisoners, Island, Girls**

* * *

"MY WHAT?" Percy asks shocked to the core

"Your prisoners", Lord Eros replies smirking

"Why do I have prisoners?" Percy asks still shocked

The Gods too were shocked and wondered who they would be.

"Yes those that had crossed you and done you harm. As well as debts from your new girls are added to the prisoners. It has been declared by Lady Chaos", Lady Ananke tells him

"I don't want to keep anyone Prisoner", Percy protests

"Too bad. The Ritual was done as soon as they went against you. It is an Ancient Bond", Lord Eros replies

"Exactly who will he be getting?" Athena asks

"First is Medusa. When you were 12 she tried to kill you. So now owes you a debt", Lady Ananke tells them

"But she is a Monster and can turn people to stone!" Thalia exclaims

"Her curse has been lifted. She will have to obey Percy and to a lesser extend you girls", Lady Ananke tells them  
"Next is Circe. She trapped you on her island when you were 13. And turned you into a Guinea pig. For that she is your slave", Lord Eros says

"Next is Khione. You got her from Piper. As Piper is in your Harem. Those that owe your girls debts are yours", Lady Ananke replies

"Next is Otrera who tried to kill you when you were 16 on your quest to rescue Thanatos", Lord Eros tells them

"In the same situation is Pasiphae, By Hazel's debt", Lady Ananke tells them.

"Medea is yours as she owes Piper _and _Jason a debt for what she did", Lord Eros tells them

"Why do I get Jason's debt too?" Percy asks

"That will be explained soon", Lady Ananke promises.

"Next is Keto I am sure you remember her?" Lord Eros asks smirking

Percy nods still shocked.

"You get our sister Nyx too. After all she basically tortured you in Tartarus", Lady Ananke tells them

"You also get Jason Grace. He will only be a part time Slave. And would not need to live on the Island. He will have to answer you by call when he is needed. Jason betrayed you by helping Annabeth cheating on you. It is a bond by VERY Ancient debt", Lord Eros tells them

"Does that mean my daughter is a slave too?" Athena asks worried

"Yes she is. She is bound to serve Perseus. She WILL live on the Island though. She is in the Dungeons as we speak with ALL the other slaves by debt", Lady Ananke replies

"Can I free them in anyway?" Percy asks

He didn't like the thought off slaves. He knew his father and Zeus gave him Naiads, Nymphs and Oceanids but he never expected to have more.

"No you can't the bond is for life. And it makes those who are not immortal, Immortal. With that said that only effects Otrera and Pasiphae", Lord Eros explains.

"Are there anymore slaves?" Percy asks wearily

Piper takes his hand and squeezes it gently in support.

"No there is not", Lady Ananke replies

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Percy asks

"Yes once you have sex with your concubines and slaves. Concubines you must to Oral and Vaginal Sex to bind them. Slaves you must do the same. But prisoners you must do Oral, Vaginal and Anal sex to bind them. And you must cum in their mouth and they must shallow it. You must also realise inside of them. Concubine get a gold choker on their neck that will NEVER come off. Slaves and Prisoners get a black collar. Also those who have been virgins a long time will be more eager to bond with you. That same with those who have feelings for you already", Lord Eros explains smirking smugly

Percy realised that would mean Piper, Reyna, Calypso and Rachel at the very _least_.

"When you bond it will take you to giving permission for your Concubines, Slaves and Prisoners to get pregnant. And the girls can't be with other men or be pregnant by other men unless you give them permission", Lady Ananke informs him

"You also have MANY, MANY other concubines on your Island waiting. Since you are so powerful you have a large Harem. Not as close as me but very close to that", Lord Eros tells him smirking smugly again.

"How many Concubines do I have?" Percy asks wearily

"154 ALL Together", Lord Eros replies

Percy felt faint at that. How did he get so many girls? And he didn't know that many girls. How would he handle them all?

"I don't know that many girls!" Percy protests

"That main Titans owe you a debt for all the trouble they caused. So you have been given a daughter or too from ALL the main Titans. And the Minor Gods and Goddesses owe you a debt too for you saving Olympus. They too have given you one or more off their daughters", Lady Ananke informs him.

"And anymore girls can be added at anytime", Lord Eros adds smirking smugly

Percy thought he would have to spend a _long _time getting used to the idea of how many girls he had. And ALL their names.

"Do any of the Council have any blessings for Percy?" Lady Ananke asks

Athena steps forward.

"Perseus I owe you for what my daughter did. And for treating her so well. I am also one off your girls", Athena says

Percy glows grey as Athena blesses him.

"So I what to bless you with a Higher IQ, Photographic Memory, your Dyslexia will be less, you will have a gift of Strategy too. And be able to analyze any area and find strategic areas and form battle plans quicker", Athena explains

"Thank you Lady Athena", Percy says bowing.

"No bowing. As you are my equal now and will be my lover. So just call me Athena", Athena replies

"Very well", Percy agrees

"I would like to bless you cousin. You will get awesome archery skills, healing knowledge and photokinesis", Apollo says waving his hands

Percy felt more power flood into him.

"I would like to bless you too my soon to be lover", Hestia says coming over.

Percy glows orange with her blessing.

"You will be able to control fire, conjure food and heal with fire. As fire can heal as well as harm", Hestia tells him smiling

"Thank you La…", Percy starts

"It is Hestia", Hestia interrupts him

"Thank you Hestia", Percy corrects himself.

"I will bless you too. As you DID rescue me", Thanatos says stepping forward from the side.

Percy glows a light a navy blue.  
"With my blessing you will be able to sense when someone is close to death", Thanatos tells him.

"I will give you my blessing now. Because you have always treated my kids with respect. And even helped Luke who had strayed", Hermes starts getting up from his throne.

Percy glows a light blue.

"You will be able to move faster with my blessing as well as lock manipulation. Use it well", Hermes replies winking at Percy.

"Anyone else?" Zeus asks wondering just how powerful they were making Perseus.

"I will. As he got me my place on Council and accepted Nico and Bianca. And supported and trained Hazel I owe him. He will be the first to receive my blessing", Hades states stepping forward.

Percy glows a black colour.

"With my blessing you can Shadow Travel, Use Dark Inferno, have Umbrakinesis, and summon a small legion of the Dead. You also have a pass to visit the Underworld when you desire", Hades informs him.

"Thank you my Lords and Lady", Percy says bowing to them

Everyone rolls their eyes. It seemed Percy would need to get used to his status.

"We will leave now. Olympus will be bought into the light with Perseus now on the Council. Be well Olympians", Lady Ananke says nodding her head.

"Have fun with those girls", Lord Eros states smirking before he and Lady Ananke vanish into thin air.

"Perseus and the New Goddesses in your Harem will have freedom to leave the Island when ever they like", Poseidon tells his son

"What about the others. Like me?" Bea Wise asks

"They can only leave the Island with Perseus or one of the other girls who can leave the Island", Poseidon explains

"I think this Council meeting is at an end till next week when Perseus will give us the names of the new members. Goddesses who are in Perseus's Harem will have to go with him at the start", Zeus tells everyone

Everyone nods in agreement. Artemis begrudgingly nods. Not happy. Well she was a _little _bit happy.

Many Gods disappear and the demigods start to leave. Poseidon stays behind and hugs Percy tightly.

"I am so proud off you my son!" Poseidon tells him as he gives Percy a bone crushing hug.

"Dad can't breath", Percy gasps

"Sorry", Poseidon replies sheepishly.

"How do I get to my Island?" Percy asks he was tired.

This was a lot to take in. Annabeth cheating on him. Becoming a God. Getting a Harem of girls which included his friends and male hating Goddesses. All the blessings and then the fact he will have to chose new members of the Olympian Council which he NOW was apart off!

"Just focus on the Island, which is named Pacifica by the way and you will appear there. You will have to think off your girls too so they can come with you", Poseidon tells his son

"Alright. Thanks Dad", Percy says

"Make sure you come to Atlantis soon. You are STILL a Prince of the Seas and I'll like to have a banquet in your honour", Poseidon tells him.

"Really Dad?" Percy asks not liking the idea.

"Yes you're the first son of mine on the Council and your my first son with so much power. Of course you need a feast to celebrate", Poseidon replies.

"Fine", Percy sighs giving in

"Good. Now the last thing there will be credit cards on the dinning table. One for you and one each for the New Goddesses. They are unlimited. Have fun. I'll see you soon", Poseidon replies disappearing.

Percy now looks at all his girls. He was in for a lot off trouble with Artemis and several others who didn't look happy.

"Lets get to our new home then", Percy tells them

"It will be ok Percy", Piper murmurs

"Thanks Piper", Percy replies

"Ready?" Percy asks everyone

They nod. Percy then thinks of the Island. And they all disappear in a flash off light.

* * *

They land on white sand. Everyone wakes a minute to gather their bearings. The beach had white sand. There were palm trees and other tropical plants. The ocean was crystal blue.

"Wow this is a paradise", Thalia says

"Better then Ogygia", Calypso states

They look past the trees to see a huge Castle Palace not far from where they were. They start to make there way to it.

The farer they went the more beautiful everything looked.

"This is great. I can't want to start my own garden here", Katie says smiling.

"I'll help. I think the weather will be perfect for the garden", Leila says smiling at her Greek Sister.

Soon they were at the front door and step inside to a grand foyer. With a crystal roof with a grand golden chandelier hanging from it. There was a grand staircase in front of them. And many corridors on the ground floor leading to Gods know where.

Suddenly a Naiad appears and bows to Percy.  
"Master I am pleased you arrived safely. I am the Head Naiad Melanethia. Anything you require you can ask", Melanethia tells him, "We will also serve your Harem Girls as Mistresses"

"Thank you. Where are the other girls?" Percy asks

"They are spread out but a group of them are in the living room waiting for you. And your prisoners are in the dungeons as is custom. Your servants are spread out doing chores. I will gather them when you give the word so you can meet them", Melanethia informs him

"Thank you. Can you direct us too the living room?" Percy asks

"Of course Master", Melanethia replies, "This way"

"Please don't call me Master", Percy tells her

"I can't Master. It is the nature of our bond with you", Melanethia replies

They see a large living room with dozens off girls doing different things. But all look up at their entrance.  
"So I take it your our man?" one asks  
"He IS hot", another says

"Smoking hot", one comments drooling.

"Look at those wings", another says

"Hello Ladies. I am Percy Jackson", Percy says looking at the girls.

Some off them looked similar to others and his friends. Making him able to guess some off their parents. One was familiar from Camp Jupiter her name was Ida a legacy of Luna. She blushes as he acknowledged her.

"What are your names and parents?" Percy asks

"I am Jemmelie and this is my half-sisters Rozalin and Propheta we are daughters of Apollo", Jemmelie says smiling slightly.

"Delinda legacy of Venus", Delinda replies blushing.

"I am Kira daughter of Demeter", Kira says

"I am Rihanna and this is Venus we are daughters of Venus", Rihanna says smirking at him

"I am Zia daughter of Herclues", Zia says

"Riviera daughter of Styx", Riviera says softly

"Iliana daughter of Hecate", Iliana says

"Vixen daughter of Mercury", Vixen says

"Astoria daughter of Hebe", Astoria whispers.

"I am Storm, daughter of Zeus. I was bought back to life for you", Storm says

"I am Richeza daughter of Kronos", Richeza whispers

"Kronos!" Zoe asks eyes narrowing.

The others all start to draw their weapons.

"I am nothing like my father! I hate him! I swear on the River Styx!" Richeza declares.

"Easy Zoe. We can trust her", Percy says touching her gently

"How do you know?" Zoe asks looking up at him.

"Just a feeling I have", Percy replies, "My Domains can tell. The Truth domain is strong"

Zoe and the other begrudgingly stand down.

"I look forward to getting to know you ladies", Percy replies charmingly

The daughters of Venus nearly faint at his look.

"Can we show you around?" Delinda asks

"Melanethia will continue the tour", Percy decides.

Making the girls in the living room disappointed.

Melanethia starts to show them around the ground floor.

"You have the Wine Cellar, Vault Safe, Dungeons, and Sex Dungeons on the below ground levels in different areas. You have the kitchens, dinning hall, laundry room, several conservatory's, several living rooms, library and training rooms on the ground floor, with the prison quarters for when the earnt them. With the indoor pool and outdoor pool", Melanethia tells them

They were shown the library, which had Bea and Gwen excited at the amount of knowledge that must be in there. The library which was several stories tall filled with books, scrolls, journals, tombs and so much more. There were few girls sat reading. But introduced themselves when they spotted him.

There was:

Roxanne daughter of Athena

Wisteria legacy of Athena.

Tempest daughter of Boreas

Yasmin legacy of Victoria

Ever daughter of Nemesis

Lexie daughter of Thanatos

Rafi daughter of Harmonia.

Delinda daughter of Justitia.

Quinn daughter of Helios.

Drialla daughter of Eos.

Morgana daughter of Trivia.

Cassiopeia daughter of Krios.

Rain daughter of Asteria.  
Brooklyn daughter of Chronos.  
Shekinah and Destiny daughters of Ananke.

Next Melanethia showed them the kitchen.

The kitchen was huge. Dozens of cupboards and a couple of large ovens lined the sides of the kitchen and a couple of girls were in their cooking. They smiled up at him.

One comes forward and bows.

"Master I am Ora one of your Naiad Slaves. I am in charge of the Kitchens. Your Ladies are cooking up a feast for you", Ora tells Percy bowing.

They introduced themselves as:

Codie legacy of Dionysus.

Soliei legacy of Venus

Penelope legacy of Zeus.

Charlotte daughter of Fortuna.

Sapphire daughter of Circe.

Arisaka daughter of Nyx.

Riri daughter of Terpsichore.

Barbara daughter of Iris.

Rochelle daughter of Ouranos.

Noella daughter of Indivia.

Mercy and Merry daughters of Elpis.

Next they were shown the few training rooms. That had several sparring dummies that worked on magic. The training rooms also had a gymnasium.

In the training rooms were:

Tammy daughter of Vulcan.

Rikki daughter of Eris.

Griselda legacy of Mars.

Noor daughter of Thesis.

Torah daughter of Moros.

Adelaide daughter of Janus.

Eurasia daughter of Honos.

Jodi daughter of Virtus.

Liberty daughter of Libertas.

Thirrin daughter of Enyo.

Alix daughter of Hersilia.

Lenobia daughter of Erebos.

Duantia daughter of Aither.

Ophelia daughter of Bia

Courtney Daughter of Kratos.

Sarabi daughter of Lelantos.

Next they were shown the outside gardens and pools.

In the gardens were:

Forest and Elena daughters of Pomona

Rubles daughter of Ceres.

Reinette and Teresa daughters of Cupid.

Stephanie daughter of Selene.

Tierra and Tatiana daughters of Flora.

Pandeia daughter of Gaea.

Deziree and Bellmarie daughters of Eros.

Israelia daughter of Zephyros.

Isabella daughter of Notus.

Aurora daughter of Eurus.

Indigo daughter of Orithyia

Rebel daughter of Physis,

Solstice daughter of Planes.

"My Dad said there is a Lagoon?" Percy asks her

"Yes there is a mile from here Master", Melanethia replies pointing in a direction

Three Girls step forward.

"Master I am Head of Grounds. I am Ivory and I'm a Nymph", Nymph Ivory says bowing low to Percy.

"Master I am Head of the Greenhouses. I am Ivy and I'm a Nymph too", Ivy says bowing low too.

"Master I am Debra. I am a Nymph and I am Head of the Orchard", Debra says softly bowing.

"What type of trees are in the Orchard?" Katie asks

"You have Apple Trees, Coconut Trees, Banana Trees, Orange Trees, Pear Trees, Lemon Trees, Olive Trees, Dates, Citrus Trees, Lime Trees, Quince Trees, Plum Trees, Pineapple Trees and Peach Trees. They are the main ones. You also have Grapes, Strawberry's, Blackberry's, Blueberry's, Raspberry's and Cherry's that are growing", Melanethia replies, "And there is plenty of room to add more"

Katie and Leila look excited at hearing all of that.

"Is that Moonlace?" Calypso asks looking at the silver leaf flower.

"It is Mistress. It grows ALL over the Island. It is very common here and it thrives", Melanethia reveals

"Looks like we have OUR flower here Percy", Calypso says smiling

Percy smiles back. Everyone else was confused by that.

"The pools magically stay clean. They have settings on them in case you want waves. And are always the right temperature you want them to be", Melanethia says

In the pools there were:

Ravanna daughter of Dike.

Cathy daughter of Oceanus.

Marble daughter of Tethys.

Vasilisa daughter of Thalassa

Tulsa daughter of Pontus.

Ariana daughter of Koios.

Equinox daughter of Themis.

Erin daughter of Phoebe.

Tyra daughter of Electra.

Torcellia daughter of Hemera

And Zarli daughter of Theia.

Next they saw the patios. That had dozens of chairs to sunbake in. Three girls were sleeping in the sun.

"They are Delphini daughter of Astraeus, Linzi a daughter of Morpheus and Ronica daughter of Hypnos", Melanethia tells them

"That explains the deep sleeping", Thalia mutters

"You also have ten bedrooms on the ground floor, forty storage rooms and twenty offices. Now onto the second floor", Melanethia says directing them up the grand staircase

The second floor had an art studio which had two girls in it. Named Tabitha daughter of Macaria and Louvre daughter of Mnemosyne.

"This is One of Two Music Studios", Melanethia says opening the double doors.

Kayla gasps seeing all the musical instruments. She walks over and sees they were all the REALLY expensive brands. There were Guitars, Bass Guitars, Electric Guitars, Violins, Double Bass, Ukulele's, Alto and Tenor Saxophones, Clarinets, Bass Clarinets, One Alto Clarinet, Flutes, Piccolos, Trumpets, Trombones, Euphoniums, Tuba's, Drums, all manner of percussion instruments.

"Wow. This must cost a fortune", Kayla whispers

"Master, My Ladies I am Elys one of your slave Nymphs. I am in charge off your Music Rooms", a slender girl says coming over bowing to Percy.

"Nice to meet you", Percy replies

"How many instruments and Music Rooms have we got?" Kayla asks Nymph Elys.

"You have 5 Music Rooms with various instruments given to you free from Lord Apollo. Including a Grand Piano and a Harp. You have 20 Guitars, 6 Bass Guitars, 6 Electric Guitars, 2 Banjos, 2 Mandolins, 7 Violins, 3 Double Basses, 2 Violas, 4 Ukulele's, 10 Alto Sax's, 10 Tenor Sax's, 20 Clarinets, 20 Flutes, 4 Piccolos, 20 Trumpets, 3 French Horns, 1 Bassoon, 2 Oboes, 10 Trombones, 5 Euphoniums, 5 Tuba's, 7 Drum Kits, 3 Harps, 1 Grand Piano and 4 Smaller Pianos", Jaírroia informs them

Percy was shocked just how far the Gods were going for him.

"Apollo is showing off", Artemis mutters looking around the room,

Next was a big infirmary. With dozens of beds all lined up in neat rows. Where several girls where organising things.

In the infirmary were:

Taiwan daughter of Aigle.

Gabrielle daughter of Eileithyia.

Lynette and Jojo daughters of Asclepius.

Roo daughter of Iaso.

Solace daughter of Aceso.

Abigail daughter of Panacea.

Johanna legacy of Roman Apollo.

Mackenzie, Mackenna, Mackendra daughters of Epione.

Jubilee daughter of Hygieia

Percy knew it was going to take a while to remember everyone's names. But the blessing from Athena was helping him.

"So there you have it. 8 Floors. You have 10 Spas, 10 Saunas, 20 Hot Tubs, 10 Stream Rooms, 10 Jacuzzis's, 875 Bedrooms with bathrooms and a Walk-In-Wardrobes attached, you have 6 Games rooms, 2 Pool Rooms, 2 Armoury's, 2 Dance Studios, 2 Art Studios. You also have over 200 offices, 80 sitting rooms, 1 Archery Range inside and 1 Outside, One Inside and One Outside Shooting Range, 1 Tennis Court, 1 Outdoor Training Arena, 4 Conservatory's, 4 Meeting Rooms, 7 Home Theatre Rooms, 2 Dinning Halls, 2 Ballrooms, 40 Parlours, 20 Living Rooms, you have a large Pegasus Stable which already has several Pegsi in them, with a couple of padlocks for them too and you have several small gardens that your Ladies can claim as their own. Each have a fountain in the middle and the statue on the fountain will change to reflect the Ladies personality", Jaírroia explains after giving them a tour.

"This is all too much", Percy states he swears the tour took over an hour.

"Zeus and Poseidon really went overboard. Didn't want any off our help. But Athena is responsible for the gigantic library", Hestia replies giggling at Percy's face.

"So Percy what do we do now?" Piper asks

"I guess you can all go and choose your rooms. Melanethia tell all the other _slaves_ they can have their own rooms too. Any free rooms are for their choosing", Percy instructs

Melanethia eyes widen. No Master had _ever_ done that.  
"Are you sure Master?" Melanethia asks nervously

"Absoutely", Percy replies smiling gently

Melanethia gives him a bright smile. And because of Percy's powers he could tell she was aroused. But he wasn't going to have sex with her yet. IT didn't feel like the right time.

"Ummm Kelp Head what about our stuff?" Thalia asks raising an eyebrow

"And we have been kind of dead", Bianca points out for herself, Zoe and several others.

"Damn"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**

**I did warn you there was a lot of girls because Percy is so powerful.**


End file.
